


totes srs stridercest

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, ahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahaa, tw sweet asses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lets make this the most awful goddarn smut that ever done got writtern</p>
            </blockquote>





	totes srs stridercest

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored on google docs  
> the most beautiful fic ive ever done seen

U never knew ur bro had such a sweet ass but man is that ass sweet. U really love fuckin dat ass. U wanna eat dat ass and use it as a pillow. U wanna lick dat ass and see if it taste ass good ass it looks. Cuz it looks fuckin sweet.

 

Rite now ur starin at dat ass as ur bro walks around ur apartment buttnekid. U wanna tell him how bad u wanna lick dat ass but u too scared 2 say an thing. Bro probs just wants to fuck ur ass instead. Dats not swaggie.

 

Bros got an huge cock and its super hard rite now. its like as big as ur thigh and as hard as like a steel bar i mean shit son thats a big hard cock. U wanna eat dat cock too, but not as much as u wanna eat dat ass. And fuck dat ass. And do all sort a nasty thign 2 dat ass. Damn u love dat ass.

 

Judgin by how hard bros huge manly manhood is he wants somethign along dose lines 2. “Ayo, take ur clothes off,” he say.

“but bro we bros” u say, altho ur cock is so hard its strainin at ur jeans liek a tiger wantin to be set free.

“yea but incest is hot, so”

“ok bro i trust u”

u pull down ur pants and take off ur shirt and then ur nekid 2. its like a big ol nekid strider party up in here.

“wow dave ur hot” ur bro says and u blush like shota.

he bend over and show u dat ass in all its glory and u start droolin over how sweet dat ass looks like damn u wanna lick dat ass.

 

U 2 shy 2 do it at first and he laughs at u bc hes an asshole, but not even the good kind that u wanna eat out like his asshole.

“aw man bro i just wanna lick ur ass no need 2 b an ass” u sez and he gives u little smile like u got secret. u start lickin him like a dog or some shit. he moans like pr0n star and u bite his buttcheek. his ass taste sweet as u fort it wud. u spank him 2, bc thats just what u do with asses.

“oh dave” he moans and u spank him harder “fuck me dave fuck me”

“k”

u stick ur dick in his ass and he screams.

“where condom where lube”he ask.

“lube and condom for pussies” u say “man up bro” u fuck him hard. so hard he wont walk for like a week. “everyones gonna know i fucked u now. u like that?” u fuck harder and spank him again.

he moans more and u laugh.

“u lil bitch” u sez.

u cum in his ass and leave him wiv ur cum drippin out of him.

“dats what u get for havin a sweet ass” u says and u walks away leavin him 2 jerk himself off.

ur bro is a pussy lil bitch but dayum his ass sweet. the end? yea

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Talky Shit (aka the discussion around this beaut):
> 
>  
> 
> wait lets go to black thats better  
> why are you a llama
> 
> shall we do the writing thign  
> idk why im a fucking llama but yeah sure what are we writing
> 
> um idk let’s just see where this goes
> 
> okay
> 
> uh  
> shall we do a smut that might be funny
> 
> yeah sure
> 
>  
> 
> stridercest or yeah sure
> 
>  
> 
> okay
> 
> [bold]dave[bold] or bro pov? pwp?  
> I always forget is that porn with plot or porn without plot without (also called plot what plot)  
> oh okay then yeah pwp sounds good yeah still tryna decide  
> okay then bold dave or bro  
> okay  
> u wanna begin or shall i?  
> you can bc idk where to start  
> okay cool  
> lets make this the most awful goddarn smut that ever done got writtern  
> writtern  
> im hella katie ok  
> that was a lame-ass sentence lets start again  
> NBO DONT  
> im laughing so hard frICK  
> okay lets sweet bro and hella jeff this shiz
> 
> ur move buster idk i just put a period write something about buttsex  
> i d e k  
> this is a beaut  
> we truly are sweet liz and hella katie  
> im laughing too hard to write anything oh my fuck  
> quick rite sommat or ull lose ur flow  
> this is so beautiful im crying a little  
> me too this should be in the fucking lourve  
> fuck yes its like a work of shakespear or some shit like that
> 
> beginingignigngignigngigng (below here is smut only) (above is talky shit)
> 
> [That was the end of the talky shit. below the talky shit was the fic.]


End file.
